The disclosure relates to a simulation system, a processing method, an information storage medium, and the like.
Systems using head mounted displays (HMDs) have conventionally been known. The system enables a user wearing the HMD on his or her head to experience a virtual reality (VR) world by watching an image displayed on a screen of the HMD. For example, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 1995-261112 and Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2012-123812 disclose conventional techniques for such a system using such an HMD.
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 1995-261112 discloses a method by which, when the user's head enters into a predetermined fluctuation state, the liquid crystal shutter of the HMD is opened to switch visual information provided to the user to surrounding environmental visual information. Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2012-123812 discloses a method by which the motion of the user's head is identified by a motion detection unit, the process corresponding to the angular speed is executed as the user desires, and the return motion of the user's head is not reflected on the process so that the operation by the motion of the user's head can be performed in an accurate manner.
In the system using an HMD, an image as viewed from a virtual camera in a virtual space is displayed on the HMD. With such an image displayed on the HMD, a vast VR space spreads over the entire field of view of a user, whereby virtual reality for the user can be largely improved.
On the other hand, in the system using an HMD, it is desired to display various kinds of information such as descriptive information and status information to the user.
If such information is not appropriately displayed to the user, various problems will occur. For example, in the system using an HMD, the line-of-sight direction of the user changes in various manners and there exists a large number of objects in the VR space. Therefore, when the display of information to the user is not appropriate, the screen may become hard to see or the virtual reality for the user may be deteriorated.